dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
City Elf Origin
} |name = City Elf Origin |image = Cropped city elf.JPG |px = 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Denerim |start = New campaign with City Elf character (Warrior or Rogue) |end = Ostagar |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The City Elf Origin is one of six playable origins available in Dragon Age: Origins. As a City Elf, this character is one of the poorest of Ferelden's citizens. Introduction Plot :Quest A Day for Celebration It is the wedding day for both the City Elf and their cousin, Soris. While exploring the Alienage, a local lord named Vaughan and some acquaintances arrive and are abusive towards the women. Another of the City Elf's cousins, Shianni, knocks him unconscious at which point his friends carry him away. Shortly afterwards, Duncan arrives, revealing that he is searching for new Grey Wardens, and also that he knew the City Elf's mother whom he had attempted to recruit years ago. The City Elf eventually joins the wedding ceremony, but before it can be completed, Vaughan returns with armed guards and abducts all the women, including the City Elf if she is female. If the City Elf is male he goes on a rescue mission with Soris, if she is female she awakens in a room with three other elves including Soris's betrothed and Shianni. There are various differences in the story between male and female players; for example, a male City Elf will have to fight his way into the castle with Soris, while a female City Elf will fight her way out. Eventually Soris and the Warden will find their way into the room with Vaughan and his friends, with Shianni on the floor. Vaughan attempts to buy his way out of the situation by promising 40 sovereigns if the City Elf leaves without the women. The City Elf can take the offer, however the share of the money will be confiscated by the city guards, unless it is decided that the money be stashed outside the estate; the stash can be collected much later in the story. If the City Elf refuses his offer, Vaughan and his friends will fight. Result After returning home, the city guards arrive attempting to find the person responsible for the attack. The City Elf can remain silent or take full responsibility, or tell the guard that both you and Soris were responsible. If the Warden chooses to remain silent the entire time, Elva will approach the guards and accuse both you and Soris. Before the City Elf is arrested, Duncan steps in and conscripts the City Elf into the Grey Wardens, who leaves with him for Ostagar. If it has not been unlocked in a previous playthrough, on arrival in Ostagar the Conscripted achievement will be awarded. Characters (center) and Elf Bridesmaid #1 (right) in the foreground. Vaughan, Jonaley, and Braden at the back.]] Elves * Adwen * Alarith * Cyrion (City Elf's father) * Dilwyn * Elva * Elf Bridesmaid #1 (Name unknown) * Gethon * Nelaros (Fiancé for females) * Nesiara (Fiancée for males) * Nessa * Nola (aka Elf Bridesmaid #2) * Shianni * Soris (Temporary companion) * Taeodor * Valora (Soris' fiancée) * Valendrian Humans * Vaughan Kendells * Braden * Jonaley * Duncan * Mother Boann Initial statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a City Elf Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills and either (Warrior) or (Rogue) Talents Equipment Items Plot Items: Elven Alienage: (male City Elf, from Duncan) Arl of Denerim's Estate: (female City Elf, from Soris) (female City Elf only) Codex (obtained after speaking with Shianni) (obtained after speaking with Cyrion) (check sign by the tree) (stack of books in Alarith's shop) (asking Soris about the Dalish Elves, or speaking to Taeodor with Soris) (after talking to Duncan & Valendrian) (after talking to Duncan & Valendrian) (after talking to Duncan & Valendrian) (after talking to Duncan & Valendrian) (after talking to Duncan & Valendrian) (after the wedding) (stack of books in the Arl of Denerim's Estate) (bookshelf in the Arl of Denerim's Estate) Notes * Playing as a City Elf Warden will slightly alter the Unrest in the Alienage quest, as Cyrion will be held captive by Caladrius at the time instead of Valendrian, who was already taken to the ship. Cyrion will give Fang to a City Elf Warden after rescuing him (provided you did not accept Vaughan's bribe), instead of the Gift of the Grey dagger that Valendrian rewards other wardens. Furthermore, the responses of all the Alienage characters towards your Warden will be very different if you took Vaughan's offer in the Origin. * Through conversation with Duncan, it is revealed that Duncan suspects that Valendrian deliberately scheduled the wedding to prevent his recruiting the City Elf Warden. Further conversation with Valendrian right after the mission start confirms that. * The male version of this origin is by far the most rewarding xp-wise, if one decides to be a completist. Male City Elf rogue with picked at level 2 to disarm two traps outside the entrance to Arl of Denerim's Estate, , and was able to reach level 7 (50 xp into level 8, in fact) at Flemeth's Hut. * The female version of this origin can be completed in four and a half minutes on Nightmare difficulty (probably less, if optimized), as demonstrated here. Trivia * The City Elf and Dwarf Commoner stand alone as the only origins where the Warden has a parent who survives through the events of the entire game. ** Interestingly enough, these are both origins that take place in an impoverished slum section of a major city, as well as the player character being a persecuted non-citizen. * The City Elf's mother, Adaia, is seen in the DLC Leliana's Song as a prisoner in the Noble's Estate's dungeons who is released by Leliana. * The City Elf origin is the only origin where the story changes based on the Warden's gender. * The City Elf Origin was written by BioWare writer Daniel Erickson, who also wrote the Dwarf Noble Origin. http://azerothtozork.blogspot.com/2011/08/daniel-erickson-interview.html * If a City Elf Warden never speaks to Loghain Mac Tir at Ostagar, he will refer to them upon meeting them for the first time in Denerim, along with Alistair and Eamon Guerrin, as an "elven derelict."Dalishious Blog. Gallery Tabris_Origin.png|Promotional material for the City Elf origin See Also *Tabris family References ru:Предыстория_городского_эльфа Category:Origin stories Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests